<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>9/11 by ScarsLikeVelvet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097686">9/11</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet'>ScarsLikeVelvet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bad friend Scott McCall, Darach Alan Deaton, Hunter Noah Stilinski, Hunter Stiles Stilinski, M/M, Researcher Stiles Stilinski, Spark Stiles Stilinski, True Alpha Scott McCall</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:33:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30097686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarsLikeVelvet/pseuds/ScarsLikeVelvet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles and the Hales prepare for the arrival of their allies and eventually for war.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A Year of Prompts [76]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2086053</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>244</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>9/11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Celeste, Kais, Robbie, and Helena Gajos as well as Adam Calaveras are OCs I first encountered in DarkJediQueen's stories. I fell in love with the lot of them and she allows them to vacation in my stories. Thank you for that, Becca. &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>While they were waiting for the Gajos' delegation to arrive in Beacon Hills, Stiles went out to visit his secret weapon stash. When this was finished he finally could keep them at the house again. </p><p>Peter had wanted to follow him, but Stiles had told him he should stay with Derek for safety's sake.</p><p>When Stiles came back lugging two bags filled to the brim and indicating there were more in the back of his jeep, Peter stared at him in wonder, before he went downstairs to help bring all of it up into the loft. They tucked the weapons away in the spare room and Peter softly questioned Stiles if he knew how to handle the whole variety of weapons.</p><p>»I sure do. It's why I spent every summer with my aunt and uncle after dad's memories were taken. I learned with age-appropriate weapons to take care of myself. It's why I never hesitated to run with the wolves as you called it. I've been doing it since I learned to walk and I can hold my own against most creatures out there,« he answered and gently pushed Peter's hands away from the box he wanted to look into. »Don't open that one. I know you are curious but this one holds wolfsbane, mistletoe, rowan, and mountain ash powder. I don't want you to accidentally off yourself with my stash, okay?«</p><p>Peter held up his hands in supplication and stepped back from the box.</p><p>»Thank you for saving me from my own curiosity, Stiles,« Peter said with a soft smile.  </p><p>Stiles' answering smile was a bit shy but quirked up the corners of his mouth nicely. </p><p>»Always, Creeperwolf,« he answered and ushered Peter away from the weapons.</p><p>They settled back into the living room and traded stories of when their worlds were still whole.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>Stiles' phone rang with a familiar tune that made Stiles smile. He answered the call with a soft 'Hey, Robbie' and a mischievous grin.</p><p>Peter's brow wrinkled.</p><p>»Yeah … I'm with them right now. You want me to come to get you or do you want to try and hunt us down?«</p><p>Derek's brow in contrast rose and his eyes shone with curiosity. </p><p>»Okay … I'll be waiting for you guys. … No … dad is working. I don't think he realized I haven't been home in days.«</p><p>The call ended and Stiles smirked. He rose and walked towards the loft's door and traced an intricate design with his fingertips. For a moment pressure rose in the room like they were in a plane before it popped.</p><p>»No need to make it easy for them to find us, right? They have to show us they are good enough to hunt us down,« he said before settling back down on the sofa.</p><p>»What did you do?« Derek wanted to know.</p><p>»Set up some wards to let Adam stretch his wings a bit. I need to see if he can finally unravel them or if he will try to brute-force them down again,« Stiles said.</p><p> </p><p>OoO</p><p> </p><p>The whole loft shook with something akin to an earthquake. Glasses and dishes dropped out of the cupboards and exploded in shards across the floor. The window panes started to crack and Stiles rose with a sigh.</p><p>»He still can't unravel them,« he stated and walked towards the door, where he started to unravel his own wards while commenting: »I'll rather bring them down myself before we'll recreate 9/11 in Beacon Hills. Things will get shitty soon enough. No need to let the loft explode around us for shits and giggles.« </p><p>»Well … we will need new dishware that's for sure,« Peter stated while staring at the waste that had been laid onto the kitchen.</p><p>Stiles shook his head and waved his hand. The broken dishware repaired itself and found its way back where it belonged while Stiles shoved open the door.</p><p>Derek walked over to the door and stood beside Stiles when five people came into sight.</p><p>»Alpha Hale,« the oldest male greeted.</p><p>»Alpha Gajos … welcome to my territory. Please do come in,« Derek greeted Stiles' uncle.</p><p>They shook hands and Kais introduced his wife Celeste Gajos, Matriarch of the family, his son Robbie and daughter Helena, as well as his adoptive son Adam Calaveras. </p><p>Stiles embraced them one after the other with a bright smile on his face and he instantly started teasing Adam as soon as greetings were over.</p><p>»You tried to level the wards again, Adam,« he said grinning.</p><p>»It's the only way with your wards. They are too fucking intricate and I can't double back to look at things as they are constantly changing,« Adam complained but his tone of voice and expression sounded fond.</p><p>Peter gently grabbed Stiles' hand and led him over to the sofas.</p><p>The whole group followed and settled in.</p><p>They exchanged pleasantries for a while but it was Celeste that finally directed them back to why they were in Beacon Hills in the first place. </p><p>»So … are we going to talk about the Elephant in town?«, she asked.</p><p>Stiles snorted softly.</p><p>»You are talking about the True Alpha and his emissary?« he responded.</p><p>Celeste nodded.</p><p>»Yes … I want anything and everything you can tell me about both,« she requested.</p><p>Stiles looked towards Derek. While Kais had been his Alpha that had changed quite a while ago. While Stiles still had bonds with his birth pack and ties to the hunting part of the family, he was now a part of the Hale pack. </p><p>Derek nodded and Stiles launched into a long-winded explanation about anything and everything he himself had found out about Scott and Deaton. Peter added information here and there and even Derek chimed in a couple of times.</p><p>The Gajos family listened carefully and all of them jotted down notes before they in return shared what they knew.</p><p>»An Alpha that had been sent to Eichen House for treatment of depression and suicidal thoughts after his pack had been slaughtered has been reported missing. We suspect that Deaton used his access to the institution to get him out there and into the space he used for the ritual,« Kais told them.</p><p>Stiles growled under his breath and bit his lip. He took a moment to take a couple of calming breaths. </p><p>»Okay, so what are we going to do now?« Robbie questioned.</p><p>»I think we should search for the ritual site first, so we know if they killed him or just took his spark and send him on his merry way to search for a pack,« Helena chimed in.</p><p>Peter nodded. </p><p>»That does sound like a good idea. We also should get eyes on both Deaton and Scott, see if Scott was in any way involved in this or if Deaton did it on his own,« he added.</p><p>Stiles looked at Adam. </p><p>»I think Adam and I should study the ritual space. We can probably discern which ritual he used and how he gave Scottie the spark. I don't want to accuse Scott of anything … we've been friends for so long and I know he can be extremely gullible. So maybe he participated in a ritual without him knowing it was a ritual. I can totally see Deaton setting him up,« Stiles said.</p><p>The others looked at him for a moment, before both Derek and Kais nodded. </p><p>»I think it will be for the best. Take Helena and Robbie with you for backup though,« Kais said.</p><p>It was Derek who shook his head.</p><p>»No … I think we should send Peter and Robbie. Helene would have an easier time watching Scott. He always falls for a pretty face and has absolutely no understanding of pack etiquette … no offense, Stiles. I know you tried to teach him,« he said.</p><p>The rest of the group nodded in acceptance. After having made the preliminary plans, Kais asked Stiles about his father. </p><p>»How is Noah?«</p><p>»Working … always working. I think he's pulling another triple shift. They are down so many deputies he basically lives at the station at the moment, though he should be home tomorrow night … probably,« Stiles responded.</p><p>Kais thoughtfully nodded.</p><p>»Do you want to be there when we try to get his memories back, Mischief?«</p><p>The sound of the familiar nickname made Stiles smile softly.</p><p>»Yes, Alpha … I think I need to be there. He won't trust you easily and me being there will certainly help,« he responded.</p><p>Peter gently held his hand. </p><p>»If you want me to I'll be with you. I've got a fairly good rapport with Noah even though he doesn't yet know about … you know,« he gestured towards Stiles and himself.</p><p>»If you think it would ease the situation, I would welcome the help,« Kais said.</p><p>Stiles just nodded. Having Peter with them would ease not only Noah's nerves but also Stiles'.</p><p>Plans made the Gajos family left to settle down into the cabin they had rented just outside the city limits.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Find me on Tumblr as <a href="https://www.tumblr.com/blog/polemonium-writes">Polemonium-writes</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>